A Warrior of a Broken Earth
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: Since time and memorium, the United States of America has kept balance in the world with it's mighty armies and political power, it's massive armed forces dominating all opponents. But, when Russia created the first Cybernetic soldiers, America found itself facing a foe it couldn't defeat. So they made us, the U.S Cybernetic Ranger Corps. this is my story, Sergeant Kraelarch out.


_**Hello my reading audience, this is author DeathAngelWolf here with a new story for you to enjoy. This story is about a soldier of the once prosperous Earth, the home of Humanity. I hope you enjoy what you read today and that you will leave me a review containing your thoughts on what you read; as well as possibly leaving a like or favorite, if you want to that is. Grab your snacks and drinks my audience, the reading shall begin.**_

_**A Warrior of Earth.**_

_The planet Earth, the cradle of Mankind; the once prosperous home to untold billions of men, women and children. This once great planet seems impossible to ever fall, everything was going so perfect for Humankind; nations had finally stopped warring with one another, hunger and disease had all but been eliminated, and religions were finally forced to stop fighting amongst themselves and get along in peace. But then, it happened; that one event that shattered humanity and brought the Great War upon us once again. We were doomed from the start, Humanity had long since forgotten it's ethics towards itself and it was when they began to create us to keep the peace that it started. The riots happened first, all the citizens rising up against the government's of the World; demanding that they stop creating us, then came the response forces that came and attacked my country. The War started because Russia attacked us first, millions died in the first attacks; leaving billions of angry people who looked to us, the ones they had rebelled against to fight the war they'd started. Eventually, all of the planet had been engulfed in conflict, it spread like a cancer as America took it's vengeance upon Russia and all her allies, this brought America's allies into the war as well as Russia's; destroying the entirety of the world and decimating the very people we'd been made to protect as we fought one another. We were supposed to be peacekeepers, the protectors of the people; now we, the United States Cybernetic Ranger Corps, were all that stands between humanity and it's destruction._

_**-The City of New York.**_

It was cold, it was dark, it was damp and musty as I crawled through the artillery shelled streets of the city of New York with my squad of Cybernetic Rangers. Craters dotted the streets and rubble was all I could see around me as rain pattered down on my head from the skies above. All I could hear was the screams of fellow Rangers of the Cybernetic corps dying around me and the gunshots from those damnable Russian dogs that would hoot in triumph as they slaughtered the innocent civilians in droves with my men unable to stop them. Through it all, the gunshots whizzing past me head as I crawled on I carried on my mission given to me by my superiors; to crush the Russian assault and retake Manhattan, driving the Red bastards back into the sea so our navy could massacre them the same way they were doing our people now. I heard the tell-tale thump of an artillery cannon going off again, and as I glanced back to my squad that was following me to our objective I watched as they all ducked into already existing craters for cover from the deadly explosion and shrapnel. The shell impacted, and already I knew one of them hadn't made it as a fresh scream rang out into the night air before the ripped up armored remains of one of my men flew into the air before landing next to me; his eyes were wide open and full of pain and surprise as his head lolled over to meet my eyes. Even though he was dead, I got a shiver down my spine from seeing his cold, pallid gaze as I promptly forced myself to look away from his body and keep on. We were but maybe fifty good paces away from the Russian checkpoint that would give us access to their inland base on Manhattan so we could do our job and drive these bastards back into the oceans. I quickly held up my hand and told the squad to stop right where they were, they all silently obeyed as I pulled out my binoculars and surveyed the checkpoint ahead. Several weaknesses already I could see in it's defenses, while it possessed thickly layered bunkers that would need tank shells to break through with machine guns mounted and manned inside them; I took note that the guns were sighted poorly for overlapping layers of fire as I changed my view to several guards near these bunkers. They were leaning in the doorways, slacking off and talking to one another; like most soldiers, they bemoaned their current assignment and were complaining about their commanding officer as they smoked and otherwise failed to notice our approach. I could practically smell their stench from where I lay, our Cybernetic enhancements sharpening our senses that I could smell the putrid odor of sweat and blood on their unwashed bodies as we approached the first of the bunkers. Quickly, before any of them could react; I stood up and swiftly, yet silently rushed ahead of my squad with my knife and M9 drawn. Within seconds I was among them, my knife first plunged through the skull of the enemy soldier, twisting and wrenching it back out savagely and watching as he fell noiselessly before turning and meeting the next guard in combat. He tried to put up a fight as his Ak74's bayonet stabbed against my armor, only to slide clear as I spun inside his guard and slashed into his stomach with my knife before hauling it upwards through until it emerged from his neck and slid clear with blood spraying from his deep wound as he fell. The last soldier smashed his Ak74 into the back of my skull, only to draw back in surprise as I smashed the gun to twisted metal and splintered wood before landing a thunderous blow into his solar plexus with my M9. He stumbled backwards holding his gut and fell to the ground before I raised my M9 and fired a single round as he tried to beg for mercy; he got none as his corpse joined those of his 'Comrades' on the ground in the doorway before I beckoned my squad to form up on me at the entrance. Not a word was spoken as we took up positions alongside the armored door before our assigned Specialist stepped out of formation and set the breaching charges on the door before rejoining us. He brought his hand up and counted to three before pressing a button on the side of his visor helmet and activating the explosive. The sheer noise put a ring in my ears as the door blew inwards, blowing out it's center and sending shrapnel into the guard next to the door's gut before he reacted in surprise as he was then promptly crushed underneath the door as his blood pooled on the floor; much to the surprise of his comrades who looked up in shock as we breached into the bunker. They were going for their weapons, time seemed to slow down as I took aim and fired my M9 three times, each one scoring it's target mark in their visors as they slumped back over to the ground. Shots were exchanged between us and the russians in the closed in space until it degenerated to bloody close quarters combat when everyone had to reload. The smell of blood and death was in the air as I smashed a thunderous blow into the face of an enemy soldier, my enhanced strength shattering his skull and killing him instantly as we all fought doggedly on with these invaders of our home. Soon, the entire bunker was silent once more as the last Russian fell with a thud to the ground, his entire body shattered and his neck broken as their blood began to form small puddles all around us. The squad knew just what to do as they quickly and silently fell to their positions, knowing that this bunker had an entrance to an underground tunnel that would lead us to our objective inside the enemy compound; their automated artillery and anti-aircraft batteries that were stationed throughout Manhattan. Already, my men set up the defenses anew, taking the corpses and piling them up out of sight and mind as they re-sighted the machine guns to more effectively be able to mow down any counter attackers. I took with me from my squad the Specialist, and three of my most veteran Rangers before heading over to a rusted ladder that would lead into the tunnel network that would take us to our objective in the control rooms of the Artillery batteries and Anti-Aircraft guns. I looked back one last time at the remaining soldiers, who had taken up support positions around the machine guns and were watching for any enemies approaching before turning my head back to the ladder and beginning my descent. My men followed suit, and soon we were in the tight and enclosed confines of the dark and damp Russian tunnels. I pulled out my wrist communicator and opened it, the light emanating off of it allowing me to both see ahead into the darkness and activate a holo-map that we had gotten from a defected Russian Cybernetic soldier beforehand. It showed a detailed layout of the complex and expansive network of tunnels the Russians had dug underneath New York, and I was delighted somewhat when we actually had a clear path to the control room; it was a short walk about two-hundred paces ahead and to the right before another three-hundred fifty paces. We began the painstaking walk down the tunnel, finding the turn we needed to take but a few minutes after beginning our walk. We took it, knowing full well what lay in store for us ahead once we got to the service ladder and emerged inside the room; or did we truly know? Command had been rather fuzzy as to what had been inside the control room of this Russian base in particular, so we were always on our toes as we reached the ladder. I took a deep, calming breath to prepare myself for the combat to come before climbing up the ladder, my movements making not a sound as my handpicked squad followed behind. I halted right at the service hatch that led inside, preferring to see just what we would be up against as I carefully lifted it up just enough to peek inside the room. What I saw inside was exactly as it had been described by command, a massive room filled with computers of all kinds and server that managed the automatic guns. What did manage to surprise me though, was the severe lack of guards in this important room, it baffled me why the Russians would leave such equipment that practically controlled whether or not their invasion would succeed undefended. But, soon I put it down to the Russians believing themselves unstoppable and unbeatable as I quietly brought myself out of the tunnel and off the ladder into the room after lifting the hatch up completely. My men joined me in the room and the Specialist instantly set to work as the rest of us took up positions overwatching all the entrances into the building and keeping an eye out for any guards as the Specialist began to arm explosives on all the computers that controlled the guns. After he had armed the fifth charge, we suddenly heard the sound of footsteps nearing; instantly, all of us sprang to action, even the specialist as we watched the main door with our M4's drawn from our backs and ready. The doors were pushed open to reveal heavily armored Russian shock-troops, the most elite of the Red Army's forces because of their extreme Cybernetic enhancement and training; not to mention their powerful machine guns they wielded coupled with their thick plated power-armor that would stop most bullets with ease. Luckily, we had bullets custom made for just such an occasion as we eyed them from the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike as they passed us by and were looking out the very windows we had been at. But one of them grew suspicious as he turned and saw the explosives we had already rigged on one of the computer stations, he approached it with his RPK machine gun drawn and ready as he looked it over before suddenly shouting over in Russian to his comrades. I couldn't understand any of it before I nodded my head to my men and we all emerged out of our shadow hiding spots and got into cover before opening fire. Instantly, two of the shock-troopers dropped dead, their helmets leaking blood as America's fury was unleashed upon the unsuspecting bastards. But, they were not just dumb enough to sit out and let us shoot them, they took cover as well and began firing their RPK's back at us with what sounded like the fury of hell itself spitting out of them at us. one of my more Veteran men caught a round in the leg, making him go down and fall back into cover with a deep groan of pain as he clutched at the wound in agony; the rest of us had to ignore him for now, and we kept up our furious barrage of bullets into the Russians and their cover. Slowly picking them off one by one, but what scared me out of this entire firefight was that our rounds actually managed to hit the left behind detonator that the Specialist had left on the table; it broke from the stray bullets and I cursed under my breath at our misfortune before discarding an empty mag from my M4 and and loading another before jumping back into the fight. Eventually, their fire was thinning out and becoming less and less returned from them at our barrage until it finally stopped altogether. Slowly, we began to emerge from cover, one of my other Veterans staying back for a moment and treating our wounded soldier as my remaining Veteran and the Specialist pushed forwards into the smoke from all our gunfire and approached the still forms that were sprawled about on the floor. The Specialist shook his head after we had checked all the bodies and made sure they were all dead, he knew the detonator was fucked and it showed on his face as he looked to me with an expression that told me that one of us wasn't leaving here alive.

"Sergeant Kraelarch...the detonator is fried beyond use, but I can still rig the explosives to blow manually." His voice sounded slightly depressed, I knew just why; he had a family to go home to after this mission. He didn't want to die, and I didn't want him to die; so I looked him in the eyes before placing my hand on his shoulder guard in a calming manner.

My voice was confident and strong, even though I knew this would mean the death of me; I was happy to give my life for the country that I loved. "Specialist, listen, I've got a feeling that before this war's over we're going to need every last one of you in the fight until that day; get back to the bunker with the others, I can do this."

He looked at me shocked and stumbled over his words before he finally nodded his head and stood at attention one last time before promptly saluting me. I noticed that the Veterans, even the one who had been patched up for his bullet wound was standing in formation and saluting me for my willingness to die to make sure they all got to go home this night; it brought a smile to my face to see them like this as I returned their salutes for the last time.

"It has been an honor to serve with you Sergeant Kraelarch." The Specialist and Veterans said together as they stood at attention a moment longer.

I finally let my salute fall as I nodded my head slowly before speaking, making sure to keep my voice sounding confident before my death this night. "No my fellow Rangers, it has been an honor to serve alongside you all in the Cybernetic Corps." The rest of my squad promptly filed past me and joined the Specialist at the ladder, they each placed a hand on my shoulder guard in respect before passing by. They then followed the Specialist out and into the tunnels that would lead back to the bunker on the outskirts of the base as I sighed before turning back to the explosives that were already rigged. The shout of Russians echoed across the hallways and outside the building as I drew my M9 again and took out a cigarette for myself before plopping it in my mouth and shooting the tip to light it. I drew heavily on it, enjoying my last taste of something I loved in my life as I reflected back to all that had happened in my life to this point. A small smile came to my face as I exhaled out the smoke before looking at the explosives and pointing my pistol at them just as the Russians had breached the room again and were surrounding me.

"Burn in hell you communist bastards! May God never forgive you for what you've done to my nation." I said before pulling the trigger right as they opened fire, but it was too late as the bullet sped along its path while I fell to my knees with my cigarette falling out of my mouth to the floor as I smiled at them; watching them try futilely to escape their deaths.

"Mission accomplished." I snarled at them right as the explosives ignited and the entire building was bathed in fire; I felt no pain as I was engulfed, never to live again as the base seemed to light up like the fourth of July to all that saw.

_**-On a planet far away from the terrible Great War of Earth.**_

_It was just beginning to become morning in the beautiful lands of a mysterious planet, much to the delight of someone who was waking from her slumber through the beautiful night of her sister's own creation. She heard the tell-tale sound of wings flapping that told her of her sister's return from patrolling the night to make sure that everyone had pleasant dreams this night. She smiled as she rose from her bed and stretched her forelegs and wings before looking over to the open balcony to see her sister, Princess Luna._

_Luna returned her smile before speaking up. "Good morning Celestia our sister, we trust thou had pleasant dreams in our night?" She greeted, making Celestia giggle softly before nodding her head as she walked over to Luna before pausing next to he and nuzzling her neck lovingly._

"_Yes Lulu my little sister, I did have good dreams last night while I slept." Her kind tone made Luna smile more before she went to ask something else when both her and Celestia heard a faint noise. It sounded like a gust of wind, but it was almost like it was rogue; nothing like the normal, controlled weather the Pegasi made for the day and night as the two shared and confused look before going back out on the balcony to see what was causing the rogue rush of wind through the air.. They soon had their answer as they saw a swirling mass of clouds in the air, followed by what appeared to be a very large gust of fire that heralded an explosion; which made the two of them look wide eyed in shock at the spectacle as it appeared to suddenly disappear. They were about to walk back inside after seeing such an odd occurrence when suddenly something caught Luna's and Celestia's eye, it was what appeared to be an object hurtling towards them at a very high speed. At least, they thought it was an object, until they realized it was actually somepony in need of help, because they were falling fast and didn't have wings to stop themselves, nor did they appear conscious at all as they fell. This creature that they had never seen before quickly smashed down into the very balcony they stood on, it had landed with a sickening thud and the sound of bone cracking and shattering was heard before a low cry of pain came from the unconscious creature. Luna and Celestia, momentarily fearful of the creature; at least until they realized it was fully out cold, watched from a safe distance after having jumped from being spooked back inside. Slowly, they brought their heads out to gaze at the creature, it seemed to not bear any clothing at all and was well built across it's body. It had long legs and looked like it might walk upright, on it's arms it had these strange appendages that looked nothing like hooves as it gripped tightly at it's chest in pain as it laid unconscious. It's face, though contorted in agony; was rather handsome to look at, only a few scars crossing it's right cheek and left eye that gave it a weathered look. It had no fur on it's body, rather it only had a rather short and spiky Mane that was jet black with graying spots at the tips. Finally, Luna and Celestia's roaming and curious eyes fell upon it's crotch area, and they instantly blushed at that he was indeed a male; and a very well off male down there as well as they shared a look with one another before emerging fully and stepping cautiously out on the balcony with their blushes still on their faces as they eyed the male creature._

"_What, are you creature?" They asked together, not expecting an answer from the unconscious male as Luna slowly walked over and took up on his right arm while Celestia watched somewhat shocked that her sister would even go near such a strange and unknown creature. _

"_Come Tia our sister, help us get him into thy room to rest." Luna said, looking up expectantly into Celestia's eyes. Celestia sighed softly before smiling somewhat as she walked over to the male's other side and together they lifted him up on their backs and carried him back into Celestia's bedroom before walking with him over to her bed and laying him across it. The pain in his face seemed to lessen somewhat by being on such a comfortable bed as he lay sprawled out in a still unconscious state as Luna and Celestia again returned to studying him at a distance while waiting for him to wake up so they could question him. All the while they would occasionally sneak looks again down at his member and giggle softly while blushing as it was the first time they'd seen such a massive one in their long immortal lives, and it was on this creature no less; who had just so suddenly appeared into their lives and world from fire in the skies._


End file.
